


So This is Love

by ChloeOgradyXo



Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeOgradyXo/pseuds/ChloeOgradyXo
Summary: Anastasia "Anna" Wilson is the newest member of the D-team. She's transferred from the Central Intelligence Agency after realising that S.W.A.T is her true calling. Anna has a connection to two of her team-mates but who are they and how do they know each other? What happens when she finds herself falling for one of her colleagues? Will it end in disaster or will she get her fairy-tale ending?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

A young woman walks into the L.A.P.D S.W.A.T building and up to the main desk.

'Hi, I'm Officer Anastasia Wilson, I'm the newest member of the D-Team.' The woman introduces herself. 'I was told to report to Commander Hicks.'

'Great.' The receptionist smiles as she stands up. 'If you'll follow me, I will take you to his office.' Anastasia nods and follows the receptionist to Commander Hicks' office. When they reach the commander's office, the receptionist knocks on the door.

'Come in.' They hear. The receptionist opens the door and they walk in.

'Commander, Anastasia Wilson is here to see you.' The receptionist states.

'Thank you.' Hicks nods, standing up. The receptionist walks out leaving Anastasia and Hicks.

'Officer Wilson.' Hicks smiles as Anastasia walks up to the desk. They both shake hands and sit down. 'Welcome to L.A.P.D S.W.A.T.'

'Thank you, sir.' Anastasia grins.

'It's not every day that we get a transfer from the C.I.A.' Hicks tells her. 'Your boss spoke very highly of you. You were their best agent. Coming to S.W.A.T is a bit of a demotion.'

'Well, I fancied a change.' Anastasia states. 'I take it you've read my file?'

'I have.' Hicks nods. 'Comparing your CPS file to your CIA file, you wouldn't believe it's the same person.'

'Being in the foster care system makes some people do drastic things.' Anastasia replies. 'Being bounced from foster home to foster home and ultimately ending up on the streets didn't help things. Then I met someone who helped me and a friend get back on the right track. I'm not going to lie, I've had a few slip-ups since then but I promise you, my head is screwed on straight.'

'I have no doubts about you, Wilson.' Hicks shakes his head. 'I just hope that you will bring what you learnt from the C.I.A to S.W.A.T.' There's then a knock on the door and Sergeant Daniel Harrelson, best known as Hondo, walks in with Jessica Cortez. Hicks and Anastasia stand up.

'Officer Wilson, this is Daniel Harrelson, he's your team leader. He's best known to us as Hondo.' Hick introduces Hondo to Anastasia. 'This is Jessica Cortez, she's your captain.' Anastasia shakes their hands. 'Hondo, Cortez, this is Anastasia Wilson. She's the newest addition to the D-Team. Cortez, we've got some paperwork to do. Hondo, she's all yours. Her kit and uniform are in her locker - number 14.' Hicks hands Hondo the key and he nods.

'Follow me.' Hondo tells Anastasia. She nods and follows him out of the office and to the locker room. 'Locker number 14.' Hondo hands her the key to her locker. 'Get into your uniform. I'll wait outside and once you're ready, I'll introduce you to the team.' Anastasia nods and walks to her locker whilst Hondo walks out to the hallway. As Anastasia opens her locker, she puts her bag in and takes out her uniform.

_Sixteen-year-old Anastasia walks out of the classroom. Yet again, someone has said something in her history class that has pissed her off. She walks to her locker which is just down the hall, opens it and throws her books in._

_'Miss Wilson!' She hears her teacher, Mr Thorne shout. She slams her locker and turns to face him. Not only is he her history teacher he's also her behaviour mentor. 'Can you come back into class?' He asks as he walks up to Anastasia._

_'Why should I?' Anastasia scoffs. 'So that I can hear his homophobic, racist, misogynistic voice again?' She adds. 'I don't think so.'_

_'Anna, you can't keep walking out of your classes. You need to keep doing those exercises I taught you to manage your anger.'_

_'I have! And guess what? They don't work.' Anastasia replies. 'I just need to go somewhere to clear my head.'_

_'Anastasia, I'm not asking you. Get back into class. Now!' Mr Thorne orders._

_'Go fuck yourself.' Anastasia whispers under her breath._

_'What was that?' Mr Thorne asks, making sure that he heard right._

_'I said go fuck yourself.' Anastasia says louder. She spins around and walks off._

10 minutes later, Anastasia walks out into the hallway where Hondo is waiting for her. She has changed into the black S.W.A.T t-shirt, black trousers with her gun strapped around her thigh and her badge clipped to her belt. She how tied her hair into a bun.

'You ready?' Hondo asks her and she nods. 'Let's go.' As they walk to the D-Team briefing area, they talk. 'Where were you before here, Wilson?'

'C.I.A, sir.' Anastasia replies.

'S.W.A.T's a lot different than the C.I.A, Wilson.' Hondo says. 'Why change?'

'I realised that S.W.A.T was my true calling, sir.' Anastasia responds. Hondo stops and turns around to face her.

'First things first, Wilson. You can drop the "sir". We don't really do that here. Not with me anyway - Hondo is fine.' Hondo informs her.

'Sorry.' Anastasia laughs nervously. 'In the C.I.A. everyone higher than you is either sir, ma'am or whatever their rank was.'

'Like I said, S.W.A.T is a lot different than the C.I.A.' Hondo reminds her before the continue walking. After a few minutes, they approach the D-Team. 'Listen up!' Everyone turns to face him. 'We have a new member joining our team today. This is Anastasia Wilson. I'd like everyone to go around and introduce themselves.'

'David Kay, but everyone called me Deacon or Deke.' Deacon introduces himself as he shakes Anastasia's hand.

'Dominique Luca.' Luca grins, shaking Anastasia's hand. When it gets to Jim Street, he just folds his arms.

'They really let you become a cop, huh?' Street raises an eyebrow.

_Eighteen-year-old Jim Street walks into a derelict building._

_'Anna!' He shouts as he walks around. 'Anna, where the hell are ya?!' He continues to walk around. 'Anna!' Eventually, he comes across a room with people lying all over the floor and furniture. Empty alcohol bottles, syringes and joint ends create a carpet. Carefully, Jim walks around, stepping over the countless bodies until he finds who he's looking for lying on the sofa. 'Hey! Wake up!' He kicks the sofa causing seventeen-year-old Anastasia to jolt up. 'What the hell have you been doing?! I've bee out all night looking for you.'_

_'Why?' Anastasia rubs her eyes._

_'Because no-one has seen you in over a week.' Jim tells her. 'Buck has even put out a missing person's alert on you.'_

_'Well, he shouldn't have.' Anastasia shakes her head. Jim grabs onto her upper arm and pulls her up. 'What are you doing?!' She exclaims. 'Get off me!'_

_'I'm taking you to the hospital to get checked over.' Jim informs her._

_'The hell I am!' Anastasia tries to release herself from his grip._

_'Anna, you need help. This is the third time in two months that you've gone AWOL to get drunk and high.' Jim tries to talk some sense into her. 'Buck hasn't given up on you. He never will. Even after all the crap you've pulled. The least you can do is get clean.'_

'I could say the same thing about you.' Anastasia puts one hand on her hip. After a few moments, they smile and hug. 'It's been too long.' She grins as they part.

'I take it you too know each other, then.' Deacon says.

'Yeah.' Street nods. 'Anna was another kid that Buck took under his wing.'

_Fourteen-year-old Jim Street is on his way to Buck Spivey's house when he hears crying come from the alley he has just walked past. He walks backwards and turns into the alley._

_'Hello?' He calls out. The crying stops and a young girl, around the same age as him stands up from behind a few trashcans. She has a cut about her right eye causing blood to trickle down her face. She also has a bruise covering her left eye. 'Are you okay?' He asks her._

_'I-' The girl goes to say but Jim interrupts her._

_'You need to go to hospital.' He says._

_'I'm fine.' The girl shakes her head._

_'Let me at least get you somewhere safe.' Jim tells her. 'The girl simply nods. 'I'm Jim.' He introduces himself as the girl walks up to him._

_'Anna.' The girl smiles slightly._

_15 minutes later, Anna and Jim are arriving in front of a house. They walk up to the door and Jim gets a key out of his pocket. He unlocks the door and they both walk into the house._

_'Jim, is that you?' Buck Spivey shouts._

_'Yeah.' Jim shouts back. Buck walks out into the hallway. He gets the same concerned look Jim had when he sees Anna._

_'Who's this?' Buck questions._

_'Anna.' Jim states. 'She needs your help.'_

'Let's just say I'm not proud of my teenage years.' Anastasia sighs.

'Who is?' Luca laughs. 'I mean, we've all done things we regret.' Deacon, Tan and Hondo all nod in agreement.

'You don't know what I got up to.' Anastasia laughs. 'That's a story for another time.'

'Where's Chris.' Hondo asks.

'Stuck in traffic.' Deacon replies. 'She'll be here as soon as she can.' Hondo turns to Anastasia for clarification.

'Chris Alonso.' Hondo tells her. 'She's the other female team member.'

_Anastasia is sat in a bar with some of her colleagues celebrating her promotion to C.I.A team leader after just a year on the job. The celebrations go on for a good few hours before everyone has to go home, leaving Anastasia on her own. Not wanting the fun to end, Anastasia heads to the nearest nightclub. She walks up to the bar and waits to be served._

_'Hi.' She hears from beside her. She looks to her side and sees a short woman with a drink in her hand._

_'Hey.' Anastasia smiles._

_'You look like you've already had a lot of fun tonight.' The woman states._

_'Well, I've been on my job for a year and have already gotten a promotion. Not many people in the C.I.A can say that.' Anastasia grins._

_'You're with the C.I.A?' The woman asks and Anastasia nods. 'I'm with the L.A.P.D.' Both women smile at each other. 'Can I buy you a drink?'_

_'Sure.' Anastasia nods._

_'Chris Alonso.' The woman extends her hand._

_'Anna Wilson.' Anastasia shakes her hand._

_It gets to 4 am. Anastasia and Chris walk out of the nightclub. As soon as they're out in the fresh air, Chris pushes Anastasia against the wall and plants a kiss on her lips. Anastasia pushes deeper into the kiss as she runs her hands up and down Chris' body. They part and take a deep breath._

_'You wanna take this to my place or yours?' Anastasia questions._

Anastasia has been getting to know her team-mates for fifteen minutes when Chris comes running up to them, tucking in her shirt as she does.

'Sorry I'm late!' She apologises, not looking up. 'Traffic was a night-' She continues to say but trails off when she sees Anastasia. 'A-Anna. Hey.'

'Hey, Chris.' Anastasia nods.

'Right.' Hondo sighs, frustrated. 'How do _you two_ know each other?'

'Erm- Chris and I- we-' Anastasia starts.

'We used to date.' Chris finishes.


	2. Chapter 2

'We used to date.' Chris finishes. Anastasia turns to face Hondo.

'I didn't know that they worked here.' Anastasia shakes her head. 'If I did, I would've transferred to a different team.'

'There's no conflict between you and Alonso or you and Street?' Hondo questions.

'No.' Anastasia shakes her head.

'And you're okay working alongside them?' He asks and she nods her head. Hondo then turns to face Chris and Street. 'Are you two okay working with Wilson?'

'Yeah.' They both nod.

'Good.' Hondo nods. 'I'll have to inform Hicks and Cortez about the connection but I don't see them having a problem with it. As we don't have any active cases, I will leave you to get to know the rest of the team.' He then walks off.

'So, where were you before here?' Deacon queries.

'CIA.' Anastasia says. 'I was mainly in Intelligence and Analysis but I did work in other sections too so I have experience across the board.'

'What made you join S.W.A.T?' Jim queries. 'Buck didn't drag you into it, did he?'

'No.' Anastasia shakes her head, laughing.

_Anastasia walks up to Buck Spivey and Jim Street. She's just graduated from LAU - Los Angeles University with a degree in Law._

_'I didn't think you guys would come!' She smiles as she hugs them._

_'Of course!' Buck laughs. 'You've worked so hard to get here. You really thought that we'd miss it?'_

_'What's next for you, then?' Jim questions._

_'I don't know.' Anastasia shrugs her shoulders. 'I'll just have to have a look and see what's out there.'_

_'You could always join L.A.P.D.' Buck suggests. 'I could write you an ace letter of recommendation.'_

_'L.A.P.D?' Anastasia raises an eyebrow. 'I don't think that's for me.'_

_'Well for what it's worth, you'd make an ace S.W.A.T officer.'_

_'_ Buck always said that Anna would make a really good S.W.A.T officer from the day she graduated from College.' Street tells everyone. 'She was a top track athlete at school and when Buck took us to a shooting range, she hit the center of the target every time.'

'How old were you?' Luca asks.

'Sixteen.' Anastasia replies.

'Seriously?' Deacon raises an eyebrow.

'Seriously.' Anastasia laughs and nods. She sees that everyone is looking at the track mark scsrs on her inner elbow. 'When I said that I'm not proud of my teenage years, I meant it. I'm not proud of a lot of things in my past. Like Street said, I was a top track athlete in school until I tore my ACL. The doctor fucked up the operation and caused more damage. The surgeon prescribed me some Oxycodone and I was told to go back in six weeks for another surgery. I had a weeks worth of Oxy and that's all it took. A few months later, I was a heroin addict.' Everyone continues looking at her. 'Like I said, I'm not proud of my teenage years but I've been clean and sober for five years now.'

'I'm surprised the CIA kept you on.' Tan states abruptly.

'Honestly, I am too.' Anastasia replies. 'They told me that since I was one of their best and had so much to offer, they were willing to give me another chance, on the grounds that I attend AA and NA meeting and I was to have random monthly drug tests. I still go to the meetings and I'll still be having the random monthly drug tests.'

'What got you into S.W.A.T?' Chris asks.

'A couple of months ago, I was sent to assist S.W.A.T on a case. During that case, I realised that maybe S.W.A.T is my true calling. My boss spoke to Hicks on my behalf and, well, here I am.' Anastasia replies. 'I get that now that I've told you all that, you won't want to trust me. I mean, who would? I'm an ex-junkie.'

'Everyone on this team has done something that we're not proud of.' Street reassures her. 'If you say that you're clean and sober, I believe you and I trust you.'

'Me too.' Chris supports Street.

'Just promise me one thing.' Street says.

'Anything.' Anastasia nods.

'You come to me if you ever need to talk or if you feel yourself start to spiral.'

_It's a few days before Anastasia's eighteenth birthday. Buck and Jim stand either side of her outside of Fresh Destinations - a drug rehabilitation centre in Los Angeles._

_'It's for your own good, Anna.' Buck tells her. 'You want to get into College, you need to get clean first.' He glances at the fresh track marks on her inner elbows, then at Jim and nods._

_'Do you know what it felt like?' Jim queries. Anastasia looks at him. 'Do you know what it felt like to find you half dead because you had OD'd?'_

_'Jim.' Anastasia whispers, tears in her eyes._

_'You were dead for two hours!' He tells her. 'I had to beg the doctors to keep going! You're like my sister, Anna. I can't lose you. If you don't want to do it for yourself. Do it for me. Do it for Buck.'_

_'Okay.' Anastasia nods. 'I'll do it for you and for Buck.'_

_'Thank you.' Jim smiles slightly as he brings her in for a hug. 'Promise me something.' He says as they part. 'When you get out of rehab, you come to me whenever you need to talk to someone or you feel yourself starting to spiral.'_

'I promise.' Anastasia nods, snapping back to reality. Hondo then rejoins the team.

'We've got a hostage situation at a pharmacy.' He informs them. 'Get kitted up!' Everyone runs to get kitted up but before Anastasia can go, Hondo pulls her aside. 'Are you okay to be in on this one?'

'I'll be fine.' Anastasia nods.

'Hicks told me about your past addictions, I just want to make sure-'

'That I can handle being in such proximity with drugs.' Anastasia finishes. 'Like I said, I'll be fine.'

'Go get kitted up then.' He tells her. She nods and does as she's told. Within 10 minutes, the team are on their way to the hostage situation.

.

When they arrive at the pharmacy, they all jump out of Black Betty with their guns in their hands. They all gather in front of Hondo.

'Luca, Street, Tan, Alonso, find access points.' Hondo orders. 'Deacon, Wilson, you two are with me.' They all nod. Whilst Luca, Street, Tan and Chris walk off to find different ways to enter the building whilst Deacon and Anastasia stay with Hondo. 'We're going to work with incident command and see if we can make contact with the hostage taker.' He says. 'Wilson, I read in your file that you're a trained hostage negotiator.'

'Yeah.' Anastasia nods.

'We might need you.' Hondo tells her.

'I'll be ready.'

'Then let's go.' Hondo nods. The three of them walk over to incident command. The incident commander walks over to them. 'I'm Sergeant Harrelson, this is Sergeant Kay and Officer Wilson, L.A.P.D S.W.A.T. How many hostages?'

'Detective Matthew Booth. L.A.P.D Narcotics. I'm the incident commander.' He introduces himself. 'There are roughly ten hostages including five staff members. Two managed to get out. As far as we know, there's only one hostage taker.'

'Do you have an ID?' Deacon asks.

'Not yet.' Matthew shakes his head. 'He disabled the security cameras but the two people who were able to get out described him for us.' He adds. 'He's 6ft 1, Caucasian, mid to late forties, brown hair and blue eyes.' After hearing the description, Anna turns to Hondo and Deacon.

'I think I might know who it is.' She tells them.


	3. Chapter 3

The incident commander walks over to Hondo, Deacon and Anastasia.

'I'm Sergeant Harrelson, this is Sergeant Kay and Officer Wilson, L.A.P.D S.W.A.T. How many hostages?' Hondo states.

'Detective Matthew Booth. L.A.P.D Narcotics. I'm the incident commander.' He introduces himself. 'There are roughly ten hostages including five staff members. Two managed to get out. As far as we know, there's only one hostage taker.'

'Do you have an ID?' Deacon asks.

'Not yet.' Matthew shakes his head. 'He disabled the security cameras but the two people who were able to get out described him for us.' He adds. 'He's 6ft 1", Caucasian, mid to late forties, brown hair and blue eyes.' After hearing the description, Anatasia turns to Hondo and Deacon.

'I think I might know who it is.' She tells them. She looks back at the incident commander. 'Are the people who got out still here?' 

'Yeah.' Matthew nods. 

'Can you take me to them?' Anastasia queries. 

'Of course.' Matthew nods before leading the three of them to the witnesses. 'This is Laura Hayes and Hayden Marsh.' Matthew introduces the female and male witnesses.

'Hi.' Anastasia smiles at them. 'I'm Officer Wilson, this is Sergeant Kay and Sergeant Harrelson. We're from L.A.P.D Metro S.W.A.T.' Anastasia does the introductions. 'Detective Booth informed us that you gave a description of the hostage taker.'

'Yeah.' Laura nods.

'If I showed you a picture, would you be able to tell me if it's the guy?' Anastasia queries.

'Of course.' Hayden smiles and nods. Anastasia gets her phone out, brings up a photo and shows it to Laura and Hayden. 'That's him.'

'Thank you.' Anastasia nods gratefully. She turns to face Hondo, Deacon and Matthew and shows them the picture. 'Jamie Carter. He used to work for the C.I.A.'

_It's Anastasia's first day with the C.I.A. The director takes her to the analyst floor. A man walks up to them._

_'Wilson, this is Jamie Carter, he's one of our top analysts in counter-terrorism. He'll be your mentor until you get settled in and then he'll be your partner.' The director introduces Jamie to Anastasia. 'Carter, this is Anastasia Wilson, our newest recruit and your new partner. Help her settle in.'_

_'Yes, sir.' Carter nods. The director smiles and walks away._

'What did he do for the C.I.A?' Hondo asks.

'He was an analyst.' Anastasia replies. 'He was my mentor when I first started out and then we were partners for a couple of years.'

'Can you elaborate on when you said that he used to work for the C.I.A?' Deacon questions.

'He was fired.' Anastasia responds. 'He, like me, was an addict. He was given more than enough chances, mainly because he was engaged to the directors daughter. A lot of stuff went down between Carter and myself. One day he messed up big time and they had to let him go. They didn't have a choice.'

'Do you think you'll be able to talk him out of this?' Matthew queries. 'Our negotiator hasn't been able to get through to him.' Anastasia looks at Hondo who nods.

'Sure.' She nods as she looks back at Matthew.

'Follow me.' Matthew states. They walk to the incident command center and to the hostage negotiator. 'Call him.' He tells the negotiator. The negotiator nods and calls the pharmacy phone. 'Let Wilson talk.' After a minute, Carter answers the phone.

' _ **Hello?**_ '

'Carter, it's Wilson.' Anastasia starts.

' ** _Anna bear_**.' Carter states confused. ' ** _What are you doing here?_** '

'No-one calls me that anymore,' Anastasia replies, 'and I work for S.W.A.T now.' She adds. 'Why don't you let the hostages go, come out and we can have a chat?'

' ** _I can't!_** ' Carter shouts. ' _ **I need my fix!**_ ' Hondo then whispers something into Anastasia's ear.

'Are you sure?' Anastasia whispers back. Hondo nods and she turns her attention back to the call. 'Jamie, I can get you what you want but first you need to let the hostages go.'

' ** _Anna, you know what it's like to wait a fix so desperately that you'll do anything to get it. Remember 2014?_** '

_It's July 2014. Anastasia's work partner, Special Agent Alan Morris, is walking into an apartment. Anastasia hasn't been turning up for work for weeks so he decided to track her cell. As he's about to walk into the bedroom, Anastasia walks out, startling him._

_'Alan, what are you doing here?' Anastasia asks him as she puts her jacket on._

_'You haven been turning up for work for weeks.' Alan follows her through the apartment._

_'I don't know what you're on about.' Anastasia shakes her head. 'It's only been three days.'_

_'It's been three weeks, Anna!' Alan tells her. Anastasia stops dead in her tracks. 'Three weeks!'_

_'I need to go.' Anastasia whispers._

_'You're not going where I think you're going, are you?' Alan asks._

_'I need my fix.' Anastasia replies._

_'Anna, you can't go to a crackhouse! Those places are raided all of the time.' Alan says. 'If you're caught there, that's it. You'll be arrested and that will be the end of your career. You're a damn good C.I.A agent, Wilson. One of the best. Don't throw that away.'_

_'I need my fix!' Anastasia yells. 'I need something.' She adds calmly._

_'Then I'm coming with you.' Alan tells her._

_Twenty minutes later, Anastasia and Alan are walking into the crackhouse. Immediately, all eyes are on Alan. The owner of the house walks up to them._

_'You brought a cop?!' He asks angrily._

_'I-I -' Anastasia stutters. The owner pulls out a gun and points it at Alan._

_Pop!_

'Yes.' Anastasia sighs. 'Of course I remember, and I'm going to carry that day around with me for the rest of my life.'

' ** _Why are you even helping me?_** ' Carter asks confused. ' ** _After what I did to you I -_** '

'My job is to make sure that the people you have in there get back to safety.' Anastasia states, cutting them off.

' ** _Then you're going to be waiting a while._** ' The line goes dead. Anastasia turns to face Deacon, Hondo and Matthew.

'He's stubborn.' Anastasia states. 'He won't back down until he gets what he wants.'

' **I have a shot,** ' They hear Street say over the radio, ' **in the shoulder.** '

'Is he armed?' Hondo asks.

' **Affirmative.** '

'Is anyone in any immediate danger?' Hondo queries.

' **Affirmative.** ' Street repeats. ' **He has a gun pointed at the clerk's head who's packing him a bag of all sorts of drugs.** '

'Take it.' Hondo orders. There's a gunshot and all of the hostages flee from the pharmacy. A few minutes later, Luca and Tan escort Carter out. 'Get him checked over.' He tells them as they walk past him.

'I'm sorry I overstepped.' Anastasia apologises to Hondo.

'You didn't overstep.' Hondo shakes his head. 'Don't worry.'

'All you did was utilise your past experiences.' Deacon adds. 'You did good.'

.

An hour later, the team are back at the station de-breifing. Once they've finished, Anastasia walks to the locker room so that she can sort out her locker. Deacon, noticing that something is bothering Anastasia, follows her. He walks in just as she is punching her locker.

'Everything okay?' He questions. Anastasia looks at him and he sees the tears in her eyes.

'I wish Street had put a bullet in that bastards skull and not shoulder.' Anastasia says as she sits down on the bench. Deacon sits with her.

'What happened between you two?' Deacon asks.

'It was about three months ago.' Anastasia replies. 'I was out for some drinks, I had non-alchoholic of course, with some friends to celebrate a birthday. Carter was there since he was part of the friendship circle too. Anyways, we were sat at the bar talking but he must have spiked my drink because the next thing I knew, he was forcing himself into me.'


	4. Chapter 4

'What happened between you two?' Deacon asks, wanting to know why Anastasia hates Carter so much. 

'It was about three months ago.' Anastasia replies. 'I was out for some drinks, I had non-alcoholic of course, with some friends to celebrate a birthday. Carter was there since he was part of the friendship circle too. Anyways, we were sat at the bar talking but he must have spiked my drink because the next thing I knew, he was forcing himself into me.'

_Anastasia is sat in a bar celebrating one her friends birthday. She's sat around a table with a group of her friends, including Carter._

_'Come one.' Carter tells Anastasia. 'You've got to have at least one drink.'_

_'Jamie, I've already told you.' Anastasia starts. 'I've been clean and sober for too long to throw it all away now. You might not want to get clean and sober, but I want to stay this way.' She takes a sip of her soda. She looks at her friend, Jenna, who is also the birthday girl. 'Who else is coming?' As Anastasia talks with Jenna and her other friends, Carter drops a pill into Anastasia's drink._

_An hour has passed. Anastasia is starting to feel sick. She puts her head in her hands._

_'Anna, you okay?' Jenna asks her friend, clearly concerned._

_'I don't feel so good.' Anastasia shakes her head as she looks up. 'I think I'm gonna head home.' She stands up. 'I'll see you guys at work.' She goes to leave but Carter stops her._

_'I'll drive you.' Carter tells her._

_'No,' Anastasia shakes her head, 'I'll get a cab and pick my car up tomorrow.'_

_'I insist!' Carter states. 'I'd feel terrible if something happened to you on your way home.' Anastasia thinks for a few minutes._

_'Fine.' She eventually gives in. They both say goodbye to their friends and walk out to Carter's car. He helps her into the passenger seat and puts her seatbelt on before walking around to the driver's side, getting in and driving off. He starts driving towards Anastasia's apartment but as soon he sees her drifting into an unconscious state, he turns around and drives to his house._

_Ten minutes later, he's pulling up in front of his house. He gets out of the car, gets Anastasia out of the car and carries her up into the house. Once he's got her in the house, he carries her up the stairs and into his bedroom. He carefully places her down on the bed and starts to undress her._

'Who knows?' Deacon queries. 

'My doctor.' Anastasia replies. 'She did a rape kit but I didn't want it to go any further. My therapist also knows and then you.'

'No-one else?' Deacon asks. 

'No.' Anastasia shakes her head. 'I find it hard to open up to people. Every time I've gone to call Street to get him to meet me so that I can tell him, I've backed out.' She sighs and rubs her eyebrow. 'I need to tell Hondo.' She adds as she stands up. 'This _definitely_ hasn't been the ideal first day.' 

'You don't need to tell him now.' Deacon looks up at her. 'Not if you're not ready.' Deacon also stands up. 'He's going to prison anyway. When it comes to things like this, you can't force yourself to tell people.' Anastasia looks down. 'If you're worried about telling someone senior, you have.' He tells her. She looks back up. 'I'm a Sergeant, remember.' 

'I just don't want Hondo to find out from Carter.' Anastasia states. 'I'd rather it come from me.' 

'This can stay between me and you.' Deacon assures her. 'Or, we can get your notes from when you told your therapist alongside the rape kit and show Hondo. That's if you don't want to physically tell him.' 

'What if I destroyed this case?' Anastasia questions. 'I know the suspect personally and-'

'You're the one that interacted with him, yes.' Deacon nods. 'You know as well as I do that a judge would see it as you utilising that to try and stop him from hurting anyone. You weren't the one that pulled the trigger, it was Street.' There are a few moments of silence.

'I still need to tell Hondo.' Anastasia says quietly before walking out of the room. Before she goes to find Hondo, she goes to the restroom to freshen up. She dries the tears from her eyes, straightens her uniform and walks out to find Hondo. As she's turning the corner to the briefing the room, Hondo walks towards her. 'I was just coming to find you.' 

'We need to have a little chat.' He tells her once he's reached her. 

'You know.' Anastasia realises. 

'He's just told us.' Hondo nods. 'Come on.' They both walk to a meeting room. They both sit at the table. 'Were you coming to tell me?' 

'Yeah.' Anastasia nods. 'I don't want to hide things.' She continues. 'Can you get this on record?'

'Sure.' Hondo nods. 'There's CCTV with audio in this room anyway.' He adds. 'Why don't you start from the beginning?' He says as he pulls over a pen and a piece of paper. 

.

Half an hour later, Hondo and Anastasia have finished talking. Hondo had been writing notes. 

'I take it you want to press charges seeing as you wanted it on record?' Hondo queries.

'Yeah.' Anastasia nods.

'I'll go file this.' Hondo says as he stands up. 'Are you okay with me telling Hicks and Cortez?' 

'Yeah.' Anastasia nods. 'Does Street know?' Hondo simply nods.

'You should go and speak to him.' Hondo tells her. 'We had to keep him from going for Carter. He's in the kitchen.' 

'Thanks.' Anastasia smile slightly. Hondo leaves the room. Anastasia mentally prepares herself before standing up and walking to the kitchen. 

When Anastasia walks into the kitchen, she sees that Street is stood at the counter. 

'Why didn't you tell me?' He asks her.

'I wanted to.' Anastasia tells him. 'I really did but I just couldn't bring myself to.' He looks up at her. 'Plus, I knew how you'd react.' She walks up to him. 

'He was practically bragging about what he did to you.' Street tells her angrily. 'I wanted to kill him there and then, hell, I wish I'd have killed him earlier on when I had the chance.' 

'Jim.' Anastasia states, putting her hand on his. 'You weren't to know.' She shakes her head. 

'Were you going to tell me, like if today hadn't happened?' 

'Of course.' Anastasia nods. 'Just when I was ready.'

'I told Buck that I'd help you through your sobriety, that I'd protect you.' Jim says quietly. 'I failed.'

'No.' Anastasia shakes her head. 'You didn't fail.' Street averts his eyes from her. 'Street, look at me.' Street ignores her. 'Jim, look at me.' This time, Street does as he's told. 'You did not fail.' She assures him. ' _I_ pushed you away.' She grips onto his hand. 'Ever since that night all I've done is push _everyone_ away.' 

'I'm here for you, Anna.' He tells his friend as they interlock fingers. 'Just promise me that you'll always come to me whenever you need to talk.' Anastasia simply nods. Just then, Chris walks into the kitchen. Street and Anastasia quickly let go of each other's hand. They both turn to face her.

'There you are.' Chris says, looking at Anastasia. 

'What's up?' Anastasia asks Chris.

'The D.A. wants you to speak to Carter.' Chris informs her.


	5. Chapter 5

'I'm here for you, Anna.' Street tells his friend as they interlock fingers. 'Just promise me that you'll always come to me whenever you need to talk.' Anastasia simply nods. Just then, Chris walks into the kitchen. Street and Anastasia quickly let go of each other's hand. They both turn to face her.

'There you are.' Chris says, looking at Anastasia.

'What's up?' Anastasia asks Chris.

'The D.A. wants you to speak to Carter.' Chris informs her.

'What?!' Street exclaims. 'No.' He adds shaking his head. 'She is not going in there alone with him. Not after what he did to her.' 

'Carter has said something relating to a cold case and he won't talk unless he speak to Anna.' Chris explains. Anastasia turns to face Street. 'Hicks and Cortez will be in there with her.'

'I'll be fine.' She puts his hand on her shoulder. 'I won't be alone. He won't be able to do anything to me in there.' She drops her arm from Street's shoulder and turns back to face Chris. 'Let's go.' Chris nods and they both walk out of the kitchen. As they walk to the interrogation room, they talk.

'Street seems to really care about you.' Chris states.

'He does.' Anastasia nods. 'He's been in my life since I was around thirteen/fourteen. I didn't have the best childhood. My family didn't care about what I did. One day, my father came home drunk and he became violent. _Physically_ violent with me. My mom was high so she had no clue about what was going on. That's the day that Street introduced me to Buck. I told Buck about what was going on and he got me out of that house and into this really nice foster home. You know the rest.' Anastasia explains. They approach the interrogation room. Hicks and Cortez are waiting outside for them. 

'Thank you, Chris.' Cortez nods at Chris.

'No problem.' Chris smiles. She turns around and walks off.

'Carter has mentioned a few names relating to a cold case - Samuel Tierney, Maeve Howard and Harvey Moore.' Hicks says. 

'Are you sure?' Anastasia asks. Hicks and Cortez nod. 'The CIA worked on a case a couple of years ago involving Tierney, Howard and Moore. They were suspected of domestic terrorism but since we didn't have enough evidence we had to let them go.'

'Same as us.' Hicks states. 'We working the case from our own angle.' 

'Carter wasn't working that case though and since it was a highly classified case, he shouldn't know their names unless he's actually involved with them.' Anastasia adds.

'What else did he say?' Anastasia queries. 

'He said some things along the lines of "they'll pay".' Cortez says. 'He won't say anything else though.' 

'I could barely get through to him at the pharmacy.' Anastasia says. 'I don't think that I'll be able to get through to him now.' She shakes her head. 'I'll try though.' She adds. 'There's something else you should know.' 

'We know.' Cortez nods. 'It's all in the case file. We had a quick skim over it and saw the report on what happened. I know they've been off the grid for almost a year so Carter may be able to give some insight into where they are and if they're planning something.' She continues. 'That being said, and given your personal history with all four of these people, are you still okay to continue?' 

'Yeah.' Anastasia sighs and nods.

'Let's go then.' Hicks nods. They three of them walk into the interrogation room. When they do, Hicks and Cortez sit at the table whilst Anastasia leans against the wall.

'Just tell them what you know, Carter.' Anastasia sighs. 'Things will go a whole lot better if you choose to co-operate with us.' 

'Why should I?' Carter scoffs. 'I'm already going away for a long time. Besides, you guys are smart, you'll figure it out.' 

'We're talking about LA's most dangerous people here.' Cortez states. 'A lot of people could be in danger if they're planning something.' 

'They're not planning anything.' Carter shakes his head. 'Not that I know of anyway.' 

'Then why mention them?' Anastasia questions.

'Because they're going to pay for what they did to you.' Carter says, looking Anastasia in the eyes. Cortez and Hicks turn in their seats to face her. 

_Samuel Tierney , Maeve Howard and Harvey Moore are all sat around a tied-up and beaten Anastasia._ _Detonators and accelerants are scattered across the room._

_'The police, CIA, FBI and SWAT are all out looking for me. You won't get away with this.' Anastasia seethes._

_'Get away with what?' Maeve laughs._

_'We haven't done anything wrong.' Samuel tells her. 'You entered our private property without authorisation so technically, you're trespassing.'_

_'You are people of interest in a terrorism investigation. I have every right to be here.' Anastasia responds._

_'Well, when you're colleagues and army in blue get here, they won't find anything.' Harvey says as people come into the room and start taking the detonators and accelerators. 'They'll just find you here in an empty room. We'll leave, send in an anonymous tip that you're here and we'll be long gone by the time they get here and you'll have a heck of a time trying to track us down.'_

_'You stabbed and beat up a federal agent. You won't get very far.' Anastasia raises an eyebrow. 'They'll catch you before you even leave LA.'_

_'We'll see about that.' Harvey smirks before knocking Anastasia out._

'How do you even know about that?' Anastasia asks. 'You were kicked out of the CIA way before then and I never told you. Neither did anyone at the office.' 

'What?' Carter laughs. 'You think because they kicked me out I stopped caring about you?' 

'Raping me was you caring about me?' Anastasia pushes herself off of the wall and walks closer to the table. Cortez stands up and Anastasia sits down. 'You don't know the definition of "caring", Carter.' She says. 'You don't have the right to be angry about what they did. What you did was twice as bad. You spiked my drink because I wouldn't get high or drunk with you and then you took advantage of me.' Carter goes to open his mouth.

'I wouldn't even bother trying to deny it.' Hicks stops him. 'We have evidence of it all. Statements from your friends, DNA, pictures - the lot. You're already going to be behind bars for a long time. You know the deal. If you co-operate, we can try and work out a deal.'

'You'll save yourself from more time in prison not to mention you'll potentially be saving lives.' Cortez adds. 

'Look, I don't know where they are. I just mentioned them because Anna was here. I knew you would get her to come and talk to me.' Carter admits. 'I just want to talk to you.' He looks at Anna. 

'We're done here.' Anastasia stands up. 

'Anna-' Carter starts. 

'I will never forgive you for what you did to me.' Anastasia says, trying to hold back her tears. 'I had to go back to rehab because of you. You used my sobriety against me. Don't try and contact me again.' She then walks out of the interrogation room and out into the hallway, closing the door behind her. She walks to the water fountain, grabs a cup and fills it with the water. As she's taking a sip, she feels someone tap her on the shoulder making her jump. She turns around and sees Luca. 

'Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.' Luca apologises. 

'It's okay.' Anastasia shakes her head. 

'Hell of a first shift.' Luca points out.

'Yeah.' Anastasia laughs and nods. 

'I was wondering if you wanted to grab a drink after shift?' Luca asks. He then realises what he just said. 'Like a coffee?' He adds quickly. 

'It's okay.' Anastasia laughs. 'You don't need to be careful when mentioning going out for a drink around me. I have my reasons to stay sober. I go into bars all the time, I just stick to soda or lemonade.' 

'Right.' Luca nods.

'Thank you for the offer but after the shift I've just had, I'd rather just go home and relax. Maybe another time?' Anastasia replies.

'Sure.' Luca smiles but Anastasia hears the disappointment in his voice. Anastasia finishes her drink, throws the plastic cup in the recycling bin and turns back to face Luca. 

'But I can't go shutting my colleagues out on my first shift, can I?' Anastasia states. 'Do you have anywhere in particular you want to go to?' 

'Yeah.' Luca nods. 'Meet me out front at the end of the shift.' He grins.

~

It gets to the end of the shift. Anastasia gets changed out of her uniform and back into her normal clothes before walking out to the S.W.A.T entrance . A few minutes later, Luca walks out.

'Did you drive here?' Luca asks her.

'My car's in the shop.' Anastasia shakes her head. 

'Then I guess I'm your ride.' Luca smiles. He leads Anastasia over to his car just as Hondo, Deacon and Street walk out. All three watch as Luca and Anastasia laugh as they get into Luca's car. Hondo and Deacon look at Street.

'Have you and Wilson had a romantic relationship?' Deacon questions. 

'Briefly.' Street nods. 'We dated for a couple of years when she was in college but when she graduated, we kinda drifted apart. The split was mutual and obviously we've stayed friends.' They watch as the car backs out of the parking space and leaves. 'As long as she's happy, I don't care who she dates.' 

~

It has been a few hours. Luca and Anastasia are sat side by side in a small bar. Whilst Luca has a beer, Anastasia has her usual concoction of lemonade and soda.

'So, tell me again, why do you mix lemonade and soda?' Luca asks her.

'It adds a kind of tang to the soda.' Anastasia responds. 'Plus, it's a mock vodka coke.' She adds with a little.

'A "mock vodka coke"? That's smart.' Luca laughs.

'I wish I could take credit.' Anastasia laughs along. 'It was my therapists idea.' They both look at each other in the eyes. Anastasia leans into Luca and kisses him. They part for a few seconds before kissing again. After a minute, Anastasia pulls away and stands up. 'I am so sorry! I shouldn't have done that.' She picks her coat up and puts it on. 'I should go.' She goes to walk away but Luca grabs her hand and pulls her back down. He moves her hair out of her face and tucks it behind her ears before kissing her.

'Don't be sorry.' He whispers after he parts from her. 


	6. Chapter 6

Luca and Anastasia are sat side by side in a small bar. Whilst Luca has a beer, Anastasia has her usual concoction of lemonade and soda.

'So, tell me again, why do you mix lemonade and soda?' Luca asks her.

'It adds a kind of tang to the soda.' Anastasia responds. 'Plus, it's a mock vodka coke.' She adds with a little.

'A "mock vodka coke"? That's smart.' Luca laughs.

'I wish I could take credit.' Anastasia laughs along. 'It was my therapist's idea.' They both look at each other in the eyes. Anastasia leans into Luca and kisses him. They part for a few seconds before kissing again. After a minute, Anastasia pulls away and stands up. 'I am so sorry! I shouldn't have done that.' She picks her coat up and puts it on. 'I should go.' She goes to walk away but Luca grabs her hand and pulls her back down. He moves her hair out of her face and tucks it behind her ears before kissing her.

'Don't be sorry.' He whispers after he parts from her. 

~

The next morning, Anastasia's eyes flicker open. Looking around she sees that she's not in her bedroom at her apartment and so she rolls over and sees Luca next to her. She carefully sits up and, covering herself with part of the duvet, she picks up her clothes and starts putting them on. As she does, she feels Luca's hands on her shoulders and his lips on her neck. She closes her eyes and smiles. 

'Good morning.' She smiles. 

'Come back to bed.' He whispers. 

'We have to go to work.' Anastasia tells him.

'We can call in sick.' Luca suggests.

'I think that might look a bit suspicious.' Anastasia raises an eyebrow. 'Especially since it's my second day.' Luca frowns. She stands up and turns to face Luca, pulling her trousers up as she does. 'I'm going to get an Uber back to my place and get changed.'

'You're not getting an Uber.' Luca shakes his head. 'I'll drive you.' 

'Are you sure?' Anastasia asks.

'Yeah.' Luca nods. 'I'll be out in a few minutes.' Anastasia slips her shoes on. 'A word of warning, Street lives here too so you might bump into him.'

'Right.' Anastasia exhales before walking out of the room. She walks into the kitchen where she sees Street stood drinking a mug of coffee.

'Look who's doing the walk of shame.' He grins. 'Sounds like you and Luca had a _really_ good time last night.' Anastasia doesn't say anything. Instead, she takes the mug from Steet's hand and drinks the rest of his coffee. 'Hey!'

'You deserved it.' Anastasia raises an eyebrow. 'Come to think of it, are you getting any or are you just busting my balls because you're jealous.?' Street just looks down and laughs. 'Thought so.' 

'This is an exact repeat of summer '07 when we went to Bali.'

_It's the summer of 2007. 21-year-old Jim Street and 20-year-old Anastasia Wilson are on holiday in Bali. Anastasia walks out of her hotel room into Jim's room. He is just putting his shirt on._

_'Good morning.' Anastasia chirps._

_'Someone's happy this morning.' Jim smirks. 'Going by the sounds you were making last night, you were having a_ ** _really_** _good time._ ' _He picks up his coffee and goes to take a sip but Anastasia takes the mug from his hand and drinks it. 'Hey!'_

_'You deserved it.' Anastasia raises an eyebrow. 'Come to think of it, are you getting any or are you just busting my balls because you're jealous?'_

'You're right.' Anastasia nods and laughs.

'Did you ever see that guy again?' Street asks her. 

'No.' Anastasia shakes her head. 'Why would I?' She laughs. Luca then walks out into the kitchen. Street smiles at him. 

'Make one joke and you're dead.' Luca jokingly points at Street. 

'Bit late for that.' Anastasia states. 'It's okay. It's not the first time that he's made a joke about me sleeping with someone.' Luca looks at Street who has his hands up in defence. 

'I'm going to take Anna back home so she can get changed.' Luca tells Steet as he picks up his car keys. 'We'll see you at work.' Anastasia says goodbye to Street and leaves with Luca.

~

Twenty minutes later, Anastasia and Luca are walking into Anastasia's apartment. 

'This is a nice little apartment.' Luca tells Anastasia. 

  
'Thanks.' Anastasia smiles. 'It's a step up from my old studio apartment. I helped the secret service on a job involving Obama a few years ago and that paid for this place.' She says. 'I won't be long.' She walks through to her bedroom and gets changed. Once she's changed, she brushes her hair and puts it into a bun. She quickly washes her face, brushes her teeth and does her usual simple make-up look. Once she's ready, she walks back out to Luca who is sat on the sofa in the living room. 

'When does your car get fixed?' Luca queries. 

'It should be fixed by the end of the day. With any luck, I'm collecting it after shift.' Anastasia replies. She looks at her watch. 'We better get going before we're late.' They both walk out of the apartment, down to Luca's car and get in. Once they're strapped in, Luca starts the drive to the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to let me know what you think!


End file.
